1. Field of the Invention
The following disclosure generally relates to providing geographical data in response to a request received from a communication terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, some mobile phones are provided with a GPS (Global Position System) receiver, capable of obtaining GPS data indicating the location of a selected place. However, to display or print a map showing the location, the mobile phone needs to connect to a map providing server as an authorized user, and to input an instruction for displaying or printing.
On the other hand, mobile phones without the GPS receiver are not able to obtain GPS data, and thus are not capable of displaying or printing a map.